Lucky Galaxy
by TakeSomethingLiterally
Summary: They say that reality is stranger than fiction, don't they? Real life situations become One-shots with the Lucky Star characters! Pointless drabbles for you to sit back and giggle. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Why the 'Start' button?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. ****THIS IS A **_**FAN**__**FICTION.**_

* * *

"Hey, Onee-chan..." Tsukasa Hiiragi asked shyly, after tem minutes of silence in her room. Kagami raised her eyes from her math book.

"What is it?" Asked Kagami.

Tsukasa shifted uncomfortably and turned the book's page, not really paying attention to what she was reading.

"I sort of have a question…"

"Sure. Are you having problems with the exercises?"

Tsukasa blushed and turned another page.

"It's not really related to math…"

Kagami cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Then what is it about?"

"Well…" Tsukasa turned another page on her book. "It's about something that's been bugging me for a while."

Kagami frowned.

"C'mon, you're scaring me already. What is it?"

Tsukasa scratched her chin and smiled sheepishly.

"Well… You know when you turn the computer on?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…?"

"I've been wondering…" Said Tsukasa, turning one more page. "Why when we need to turn the computer off, we need to click the 'Start' button?"

There was an awkward silence in the room while Kagami tried to process what she'd just heard. Tsukasa only stared at her sister with an expression more described as expectation. A couple of seconds later, Kagami sweatdropped and returned the stare, but a lot more violently.

"GO STUDY."

Tsukasa yelped.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" And with that, the spacey Tsukasa turned her head rapidly to the book on the table. But she didn't calculate well, and what happened was a slamming sound, followed by another yelp, and another sweatdrop from Kagami Hiiragi.

"Oh, brother..."

* * *

**REAL FACT: I was studying for my exams and all of a sudden my grandmother asked that. I wasn't able to concentrate anymore. **

**- TSL**


	2. Chapter 2: Best teacher ever

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A

_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

Kuroi-sensei opened the door of the Room 3 – B and walked in, sighing.

"Ok everyone, sit dow—"

But the scene she spotted inside the classroom made the words get stuck on her throat.

"S-SENSEI! HELP ME!" Konata Izumi yelled to the teacher right after she saw her.

Three boys were holding Konata horizontally and her skirt was white. The board was almost completely clean, even though Kuroi-sensei remembered writing something on it before leaving class. The boys walked from one side to the other of the board while holding Konata, and making her skirt get even whiter, while yelling something.

Kuroi-sensei's eyes widened.

"O-oi! What are you doing?"

The three boys froze and immediately dropped the poor otaku on the floor.

"Ouch."

"Kona-chan!" Tsukasa ran to her side, helping her to get up. Kuroi-sensei sweatdropped.

"Why were you using Izumi as the board's eraser?"

"Sensei!" One of the boys step up to face the teacher. Nanako Kuroi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Kimura?"

"Izumi-san was making fun of our beloved country!"

"Yes, Sensei!" The second boy took a step forward. "She was dishonoring Japan with her incoherent blabber!"

"I JUST SAID THAT WE SUCK WHEN IT COMES TO LIMITED EDITION PRIZES, FOR HARUHI'S SAKE!" Konata had to defend herself from that.

"Silence!" And with that being said, the three boys grabbed Konata and lifted her once more, cleaning the black board with her clothes.

Even though Kuroi-sensei was witnessing the scene right in front of her and she knew she should do something, she was also too lazy to actually _do _anything about it. So while Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara tried to stop the boys from using their friend as a simple object, Nanako Kuroi sat at her table and organized some papers.

When the boys got tired of lifting Konata, they put her on the ground, asked her if she'd learned her lesson and then got back to their seats.

And instead of being shocked that nobody in class, aside from Tsukasa and Miyuki, actually cared about that whole scene, Kuroi-sensei was more impressed on how clean the board was.

_Wow. They should do it more often._

…

_I suck as a teacher, don't I?_

* * *

**REAL FACT: One of my best friends is used as the board's eraser every class. And nobody actually cares much about it. Except from her, maybe.**

**- ****TSL**


	3. Chapter 3: Economy with Miyuki

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

"Argh, I'm sick of being poor!" Konata suddenly yelled in the middle of eating her beloved chocolate cornet. Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki stopped to face their frustrated friend.

Kagami sweatdropped.

"What was that about…?"

Konata sighed, frowning. She looked more like a spoiled kid who didn't get the castle she'd asked to Santa Claus on Christmas.

"It's my allowance this month… I don't have enough to buy that new game I saw yesterday on Gamers. And I bet they already ran out of copies, since it was released three days ago…"

"Well, if you only didn't spend money on every single manga you put your eyes on, then you wouldn't be in this situation." Offered Kagami.

Konata took another bite from her chocolate cornet.

"It's not just that… Dad said that he'll only give me my allowance again if my grades get better. But the tests only start a week from now!"

Kagami clenched her fists, annoyed.

"This is just the perfect reason for you to study then, isn't it? I swear, it's unbelievable how you only focus on school when a game is on the line…"

Konata banged her head on the desk, a small aura of frustration taking over the group.

"Man… This sucks. I wish everybody had ¥1,000,000 to spend on everything they wanted for a month. That way nobody would be complaining about running out of money!"

Miyuki and Kagami sweatdropped. There was a moment of silence between the four friends, only broken by Kagami's phrase:

"Are you serious…?"

Konata's head was still laid down on the table, and she turned sideways to look at Kagami.

"What?"

Miyuki blushed and smiled softly.

"W-what Kagami-san is trying to say is that, if everybody in Japan had ¥1,000,000 then the money would lose its value. That way, nobody would be rich at all, and the economy would collapse, because the price of the products would have to increase an absurd amount to fit in with the worldwide economy."

Konata lifted her head and stared at Miyuki neutrally. Tsukasa also stopped eating. Another long moment of silence followed up, until Konata cocked her head to the side and said:

"Eh?"

Kagami sighed heavily.

"Just… study, please."

* * *

**REAL FACT: ****On geography class we were talking about poverty and I made the comment that the money-making places should just give money to everyone and stop complaining. Yes, I do pay attention to Economy class.**

**- ****TSL**


	4. Chapter 4: Sodium Chloride Debate!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

"I've been watching some videos on the internet lately."

The dinner on the Hiiragi residence began with this casual comment from Kagami Hiiragi. Her sisters and parents were all eating udon that night, and the kitchen smelled wonderful.

"Oh yeah? What kind of videos?" Asked Miki Hiiragi, the girl's mother.

"Well, there are these videos that secretly test the viewer's knowledge, making it funny at the same time. For example, the one I watched was titled "_Legalization of the sodium chloride"_, and there were two guys debating if the 'sodium chloride' should be allowed in Japan or not." Said Kagami, taking a bite from a small piece of meat.

Tadao Hiiragi, their father, giggled at this and swallowed a portion of soup.

"And what were the reactions of the people watching this?" Asked Inori, the eldest sister. Kagami gulped and continued.

"That was what shocked me, actually. Most of the comments under the video said that the sodium chloride should never be legalized on Japan because of the risks it can bring, and stuff like this. There was this one guy who even said that this debate should go to the Government!"

Everyone in the table made a small sound of amazement.

"Really? Wow, to know that so many people wouldn't know!" Said Inori, laughing.

After that, a moment of silence followed, and the only sounds that were hearable were the gulping of the six members in the table, and the small crackling of the udon plate.

"Tsukasa… You _do _know that sodium chloride is actually salt, don't you…?" Said Kagami, suddenly.

Tsukasa choke on her soup and coughed, Inori patting her on her backs. Kagami sweatdropped.

"Figures…"

Miki and Tadao Hiiragi laughed at the scene, but blushed a little at the same time.

_I knew that, I knew that! Must set an example!_

* * *

**REAL FACT: ****My friend mentioned this video, and I only got the joke two hours later, when another friend of mine said how stupid people nowadays were becoming.**

**OH, LIKE I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T GET IT THE FIRST TIME.**

**- ****TSL**


	5. Chapter 5: The Best Part of a Marriage

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

"Yo! Sorry for the wait!" Nanako Kuroi greeted her friend, Yui Narumi, with a cheerful smile, while running to her encounter. The cop turned to the teacher and smiled back.

"Nanako-san! Good evening." Said Yui.

The two women had agreed to hang out on that Saturday, since they almost never had time because of their work. The two of them saw this as an opportunity to know each other better. Since it was cold, they didn't have many options on what to do, so Nanako and Yui started walking along the street.

"Man… Can you believe how cold it is today?" Started Nanako, rubbing her arms to get warmer.

"I know, right! It was all of a sudden, too." Agreed Yui.

"Yeah… I hate it when the weather gets cold like this. It takes the double of time to get outta your bed in the morning." Continued the teacher. Yui nodded and adjusted her gloves.

"And our arms get all frozen; it looks like we're rusty!"

"This must suck for you, huh? I mean, being a cop and all, shooting is what you need to do. It must be really hard to shoot things with this weather."

Yui giggled.

"No, no. It's true that sometimes we need to take shooting exercises, but since I left academy I haven't shoot so often as I did before."

"Really? I see… Also, when it's cold like today, doesn't it look like every single bruise hurts twice more than on normal days?" Continued Nanako.

"Yes, yes! That's so true!" Replied Yui, laughing.

The two kept going with the topic, until they ran out of things to talk about. A couple of minutes later, Kuroi-sensei spotted a café and asked Yui if they could stop there to eat something. So the two women entered the place and sat in a table near the door. The waitress came and asked what they'd want to drink.

"Black coffee for me, please." Said Nanako.

"I'd like a cup of tea, please." Said Yui, giving back the menu to the waitress. The cop turned to her friend to start another conversation, but stopped when she saw Nanako's expression. The blonde was looking at something with an enraged face, which could also be described as jealousy. Yui turned her head to see what was making her friend to disgusted, and sweatdropped when she saw said scene.

"Nanako-san…?"

"Look at those two. All lovey-dovey with each other." She sighed and put both hands behind her head. "Well, I'm glad that I will never have to behave like that in public."

_That's right… I should probably take this opportunity to tell her that I'm married._

"Nanako-san, there's something I should tell yo—"

"I mean, marriage is for weaklings! Being free is what's the greatest thing in life, right, partner?" Smirked the teacher.

"Partner…?"

"You know, something? I'm never getting married, but I'll throw a bachelor party one day! I'll have the best part of the marriage _without _getting married! It's perfect!" Said Nanako, excited. Yui sweatdropped even more.

"Actually—"

At this exact moment the waitress came back with their drinks. Nanako thanked her and lifted the cup up.

"To the single ladies!"

Yui sighed, and lifted the cup up too.

"Cheers!" Yelled Nanako, drinking all of her drink in seconds.

"Cheers…" Mumbled Yui, taking a small sip of her cup, tears falling through her face.

_It's impossible… IMPOSSIBLE!_

* * *

**REAL FACT: ****One of my best friends mentioned that. I didn't have the courage to contradict her and tell her that it couldn't be called a 'bachelor' party in such circumstances. She seemed so happy then!**

**- ****TSL**


	6. Chapter 6: The Game

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **

_**FANFICTION.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Damn it! I lost The Game!"

Konata and her friends were all having lunch on her class, as usual, when Konata suddenly yelled that phrase in frustration. Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about now…?"

The blue-haired otaku frowned and faced Kagami close.

"The Game, Kagamin! The Game!"

Kagami blushed a little, pushing her head away.

"Alright! Don't need to get so close, geez."

Tsukasa and Miyuki seemed as confused as the tsundere. Miyuki swallowed her piece of omelet and asked:

"May I ask what game you just lost, Konata-san?"

Tsukasa nodded, agreeing. Konata still seemed very frustrated, but managed to show a small smirk.

"Well… I could tell you, but… Are you sure you really want to know? There's no turning back if you do." Said her, enigmatically. Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Stop making such a drama and answer the question…"

"I know you're curious too, Kagamin."

Kagami blushed and turned her face away, with an angry expression.

"Shut up."

Konata couldn't hold a small chuckle from leaving her lips before becoming serious again. She then put her beloved chocolate cornet on the table, looking at her two air-headed friends with serious eyes.

"It all began long ago, with the creation of a website called—"

"Cut to the chase!" Said Kagami, annoyed.

"Ok, ok! Well, basically it's a game where you only lose when you remember about its existence. I just remembered about it, therefore I just lost it."

The three girls cocked their heads to the side. Tsukasa was completely lost, while Miyuki and Kagami were absorbing that explanation. Miyuki then spoke.

"So… When your brain reminds you about such a game, you automatically lose?"

Konata grabbed her chocolate cornet and bit it, nodding. Kagami sweatdropped.

"So… When do you win this game?"

"You don't." Was the otaku's straightforward answer.

"Then what's the point on even playing it?"

Tsukasa could see that her sister was already getting upset about another of Konata's weird hobbies. She wanted to say something to calm her down, but she didn't exactly know what. So, while Tsukasa thought about it, the other girls started a debate.

"There isn't a point, Kagamin. If you're not aware of its existence, you're technically winning. Until the moment you remember it, and then you lose it again. And then you have to force yourself to forget it, so that you'll be able to start playing again. It's not that hard, really."

But Kagami _did_ think it was hard. Actually, even Miyuki had a hard time trying to understand The Game's method.

"And… How is it called this game if I may ask you?" Asked Miyuki, politely. Konata took another bite.

"The Game."

Tsukasa had to hold Kagami on her seat to prevent Konata from getting a punch on her face that day.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Konata got home and ran to the living room. Her father and her cousin, Yutaka, were waiting for her with a cup of tea in hands.

"Welcome home, Onee-san! How did school go?" Asked Yutaka. Konata kneeled down and poured some tea for herself.

"It was good, thanks for asking." Answered Konata. "Hey dad, guess what? I just told Kagami and the rest about The Game today."

Soujirou chuckled, a bit surprised.

"Really? So are they playing now?"

"Well, even if they don't want to, they already are. They've been winning for so long, can you believe it? I feel kinda bad for making them lose it now. I bet Kagami is getting desperate trying to forget about it."

Father and daughter laughed, while Yutaka was left out of the conversation. So the innocent and poor girl made the question:

"…What game are you talking about?"

* * *

The next day, the bell rang, and the students from class 2 – C got up and began chatting with their friends, while the teacher left the room.

"Well, that class was kind of interesting, don't you thin—"

"Ohhh, darn it! I lost it again!" Yutaka blushed and punched the table softly. Hiyori sweatdropped.

"A-are you ok?"

The red-haired girl looked up, a little embarrassed.

"Yes! It's just… I just remembered about The Game, and…"

"What game?" Asked Hiyori. Honestly, Yutaka was very surprised that Tamura-san didn't know about it.

"The… Game… It's… it's hard to—"

"OH NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" A sudden yell came from behind, and in seconds an angry Patricia was facing Yutaka with an enraged face. "YOU MADE ME LOSE IT! YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE! NOT EVEN KONATA-SEMPAI MADE ME REMEMBER ABOUT THAT HEDIOUS GAME!"

Minami-chan got up from her chair and approached Yutaka slowly. Hiyori was completely confused, and a _little bit _jealous. Yutaka and Patty knew something that she didn't? That was sure weird.

"I'm sorry, Patty-chan! I didn't mean to… It's just, Onee-san told me that when you lose it, you have to…" Stuttered Yutaka. Patty sighed.

"Yeah, yeah… Thou shall announce your losing of The Game whenever such act happens… I know that, I know that. Oh man, and it's been almost a year too… My record!" Patricia sniffed, slowly melting. Hiyori raised an eyebrow.

"Would somebody tell me what the heck…?"

"You _don't _want to know." Said both Yutaka and Patricia, with depressed faces. Tamura-san looked at Minami, who simply shrugged in response.

"If you say so…" Hiyori sweatdropped.

* * *

**REAL FACT: ****I lose The Game everyday, and as a consequence, my friends began to ask me about it. What could I do? Now they are completely freaked out by it, and in less than a week, my **_**entire class**_** began playing The Game too. I've infected… 2 classes until now.**

**I'm such a monster!**

**- ****TSL**


	7. Chapter 7: Western Math

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

"Who would like to come to the board to resolve one of the homework's exercises?" Asked the teacher from the class 2 – C. Nobody moved a muscle, something that Azuma-sensei had already expected, so he picked somebody randomly.

"Patricia-san, how about you?"

Patty, who was casually trying to hide behind the classmate sitting in front of her, flinched and sweatdropped.

"S-sure, sensei…" Answered the blonde, getting up. She could hear Hiyori trying to hold a laugh. The two of them had planned a meeting at Patty's home to do their homework, but all they ended up doing was spending the afternoon watching a marathon of F*ll M*tal P*nic, so not much of their original purpose was actually done.

"Just my luck…" mumbled Patty, writing down random numbers that she had considered kind of right. When she finished, the teacher told her to sit down and asked three other students to write the next exercises on the board so then he could correct all of them at once.

Finally the board was full, and Azuma-sensei checked if they were right. But when he read the first exercise, he stopped.

"Patricia-san… Did you do this one?"

"Yes, sensei." Answered Patty, already waiting for a scolding.

The teacher looked at it with a hand on his chin. After a couple of seconds, he walked to the other side of the board, still focusing on her exercise, but from a different perspective. The students began to ask themselves what the problem was, and for the first time, many of them actually read Patty's exercise.

The result was several heads cocked to the side, trying to understand what the heck had been Patty's line of thinking. Patricia knew the answer was wrong, but she didn't know why everybody was so interested in it.

"Is something… wrong?" Asked her.

"Where did you… I mean, how did this number… Oh, I see— Wait, no…" Azuma-sensei blushed a little bit and turned to Patricia. "I'm sorry… Would you mind explaining to me how did you get to that result?"

"Oh, I know the answer is wrong—"

"No, no! The answer is correct. It's just the… the way you got to this result that is troubling me a little…"

Patty didn't know what he meant by that, but she tried to understand what was so wrong about it.

After reflecting for a moment, the blonde finally realized what the problem was.

"Oh! I got it!" She suddenly said. Blushing, Patty got up and explained, a bit embarrassed.

"It's because I wrote it backwards! I mean, I wrote it the way I normally do, which is the western way. Sorry about it…!"

Patty bowed, apologizing, and everybody sweatdropped. They couldn't believe that nobody noticed something so trivial. But Hiyori was the one who seemed to be more surprised than the rest.

_That's right… I completely forgot she's not Japanese. Well, go figure, she's the one who showed me her collection of FMP DVDs yesterday!_

* * *

**REAL FACT: ****There is this guy in my class who is Chinese and he wrote this Math exercise 'backwards' on the board. Even though it was right, we took a while to understand that the calculations were written from right to left. **

**- ****TSL**

**EDIT: I just found out that the Japanese actually do math problems like the westerns do. And that my friend was probably teasing us. LOOK WHAT HE MADE ME DO! Damn you reality, making me lie on my fanfics! Sorry about that, folks. And thank you Zokusho, for pointing that out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Complications With English

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

_**Note:**_ The part **in bold** is actual English. The part _in_ _italics _is Hiyori's failed attempt at English. 'Moshi, moshi' means something like 'Hello' in Japanese. Enjoy!

* * *

Minami, Yutaka and Hiyori walked down the street, heading to Patricia's apartment. The three friends would meet up with the American at her home, right after she got out of her work at the cosplay café. Hiyori guided Minami and Yutaka, since she was the only one who had already visited Patty several times before.

"Are you sure it's ok to visit Patty-chan without her being there, Tamura-san?" Asked Yutaka, who was a bit uneasy with that whole story.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about it! I called Patty and she told me to make ourselves at home. She won't be long." Answered Hiyori with a smile. Yutaka looked at Minami, who just nodded.

After walking a few more steps, the group finally arrived at a small apartment. According to Patricia, her dormitory's number was 223, one of the only apartments on the building that wasn't shared with another person. Yutaka and Minami looked up, amazed.

"So Patty-chan lives here alone?" Asked Yutaka. Hiyori nodded, grabbing a key from her pocket.

"Yep. This way." She led the two girls to Patty's dorm. Once they got there, Hiyori spoke up.

"You'll want to back off a little."

Yutaka wanted to ask why, but Minami, already sensing some kind of danger, pulled her gently to her side. Hiyori turned the key and right after the door opened, a pile of dresses came crashing down on the hallway. Minami and Yutaka sweatdropped.

"Oh, man… Today there's even more than last week!" Moaned Hiyori, picking up the dresses from the floor and making way for them to enter. The three girls managed to get inside after walking through a jungle of clothes, and Yutaka had to ask:

"Tamura-san, what are all of these dresses? I didn't know that Patty-chan had a collection…"

Hiyori adjusted her glasses, laughing nervously.

"Actually, these are not dresses. Patty uses them for cosplaying at the café."

The two non-otakus widened their eyes a little bit. Minami looked around, noticing that most of the clothes would probably look flat on her. She lifted one hand automatically to her chest.

"Ok, then… Well, Patty should be here in a couple of minutes, so…"

Suddenly the phone rang. The girls looked at each other, and then turned to the device.

"It's probably Patty…" Said Hiyori, picking up the phone. "Moshi, moshi?"

"**Hello, Patty?**" The voice at the other end of the line said that in English. Hiyori turned pale.

_Oh, crap!_

"Erhm… _No, no! P-Patty isu… _Eh_…_"

_C'mon, working, working!_

"_Patty isu warukingu_…!" Stuttered the girl. Her japanese accent was horrible. She cursed herself for not paying attention to English class when she had the chance. Even so, somehow, the person seemed to understand.

"**Walking? She was supposed to be working! That slacker… So she keeps being irresponsible even when we let her live alone, huh? Oh, she's soo dead! Just wait till mom goes there to visit. I'll be laughing my ass off then. I told her, I really did. Patty is not responsible enough to be living in a foreign country, but did she listen to me? Noooo! That's it; she's leaving Japan forever then!**"

And with that, the person hung up.

Hiyori was paralyzed. She didn't understand a single thing the person had replied, but just for her voice tone, she figured that whatever it was, it wasn't good. Hiyori put the phone down and turned to her friends, with blank eyes and a twitching smile.

"I think… I screwed up big time… with Patty… Heh."

* * *

**REAL FACT: ****When my grandfather had to move to Canada for work, my grandma traveled along with him. One day some important guy from his work called, and my grandma was home. The guy asked her about grandpa, and with her worse-than-Konata's English, she said something like "he's wolking", instead of 'working'. Poor grandpa.**

**- ****TSL**


	9. Chapter 9: Badass Mom

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

_**Note:**_ The parts _in_ _italics _are the official languages. 'Sumimasen' means 'excuse me' or 'I'm sorry' in Japanese. Enjoy!

* * *

Miki Hiiragi and her two daughters, Kagami and Matsuri, took the day off to spend some time together. The girls' mother was taking them to a new shopping area that had opened near the downtown of Tokyo and, even though Kagami wouldn't admit it, she was really excited to hang out with her mom and sister for a change. It's not like Kagami got tired of Tsukasa or anything, it's just that she almost never had time to spend with them.

The three girls got to the metro station and sat on a bench, waiting for the train to arrive. Miki smiled.

"It's such a nice day out today, isn't it?" Asked the mother. Matsuri and Kagami nodded.

"Sure is! It's like someone wanted us to have a good day." Agreed Matsuri, stretching her muscles.

"Thanks for taking us out today, mom." Said Kagami, smiling back. Miki giggled.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, sweetie. It was about time we did something fun together."

Matsuri was going to say something, but her eyes caught something. She turned to the side. A tall and blonde man was walking from one side to another nervously, with a ticked on his hands. It was a foreigner, concluded Matsuri, and he was lost. The man seemed desperate and when he turned around, he noticed Matsuri looking at him. In a second, he walked towards her. Matsuri sweatdropped.

"Huh… Mom?" Said her, nudging Miki's arm.

"_Su-sumimasen_!" Asked the foreigner, once he got close to them. Miki faced him.

"Yes?"

The man smiled nervously and started shooting word after word, quickly. Miki sweatdropped. It was Swedish, one of the few languages she did not understand.

"Oh, I'm sorry… _Do you speak English?_" Asked Miki, without a trace of japanese accent. The man shook his head, miserably.

"_Nej…_"

"Then… _parlez-vous français?_" Miki tried again.

"_Nej!"_

Miki put a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"_Sprechen sie Deutsch__?_"

One again, the man shook his head.

"Hmm… _H__angukmal hasil jul aseyo?_" Miki tried Korean, even though she was a bit certain that that would be the most improbable choice. Once again, a negative answer. Miki smiled, apologizing.

"I'm sorry… I can't help you then…" And saying that, she bowed. The man sighed, bowed politely and left, feeling more embarrassed than defeated. When he was out of sight, Matsuri and Kagami turned to their mother with shiny eyes.

"Wow, that was so amazing!" Said both at the same time. Miki looked up, a bit confused.

"What was?" Asked the mom.

"The way you just beat up the guy with your knowledge!" Exclaimed Matsuri.

"Yeah! Where did you learn all those languages, mom?" Kagami was even more stunned.

"And the face he made! It was like he was considering going back to school or something!" Continued Matsuri.

Miki blushed and turned to the crowd, where the foreigner had been seconds ago.

_Did I just make it awkward…? Now I'm feeling guilty about it!_

* * *

**REAL FACT: ****In one of grandma's trips, an American tourist came over to her and asked something. As I said before, she doesn't speak English at all. But she **_**does **_**speak more than 5 languages. I know she didn't mean to humiliate the guy, but it was so cool the way she totally rubbed on his face how better than him she was! XD**

**- ****TSL**


	10. Chapter 10: Real Life is Boring

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

"I'm here to hang out!"

Patty came bursting through the door, something that would've made anyone jump a few centimeters in the air. But when she saw what Hiyori's room looked like, she wasn't surprised to see that her friend didn't get frightened.

Actually, _she _was the scared one.

"Hiyorin?" Said Patty approaching carefully a motionless body laid on the desk. The person groaned and shifted to the side.

"Nhhghnngh…"

Patty sweatdropped. She looked around. The room was dark, Hiyori's bed was messy and there was paper everywhere, especially on top of the girl's head.

"Ok… I'll go out on a limb here and say that you spent the night trying to come up with a plot for your manga club, which was probably due today. Was I right?" Said Patty, and that made Hiyori shiver and groan louder.

The American sighed and walked to the window, where the curtains were blocking the sun, and pulled them to the side, making way to the light invade the room.

"Gah! It's blinding me!" Hiyori covered her eyes with the paper on top of her.

"Come on, you're not a vampire." Sighed Patty picking up the papers from the floor and organizing them on the desk. Hiyori refused to let go of the remaining sheets of paper covering her head, so slowly Patricia had to tear them apart, until her friend gave up.

"There. Better?" Asked Patty.

"Hmm…" Hiyori looked at her arms. "Am I shining…?"

"Nope."

"Then your blood is safe."

"Don't join the dark side…" Replied Patty, a small smile forming on her lips. Tamura-san straightened herself on the chair and yawned, stretching every single muscle of her body. Patty sat on her friend's messy bed, grabbing one of Hiyori's doujins.

"So, what's with you today? Inspiration wore off?" Said the blonde opening the book. Hiyori nodded, grabbing her mechanical pencil and resting her head on a free hand.

"It's the biggest artist's block I've ever had…" Said her with a sigh.

"Hmm-hm."

"I mean, normally I get inspiration from real life, but…"

"Yeah, I know that." Interrupted Patty showing her the page she'd stopped on, where the two main characters, who looked awfully like two of the girl's friends, were hugging each other in a cheesy way. Hiyori blushed a little.

"Why are you reading this one again?"

"You were saying…?"

The artist sighed and started spinning the pencil in between her fingers.

"I was saying that I get inspiration from real life, but lately… Real life's boring!" She finished banging the desk with her head.

"I see…" Said Patty distractedly, turning the page.

"There's nothing exciting or funny going on! When Kou-sempai asked for a four panel, I said 'yeah, sure, that's not hard'… But I'm so stuck!"

"Go on…" Patty turned another page.

"And the deadline is today! But at this rate, I'll never be able to finish it…"

Patty raised an eyebrow and showed Hiyori another page.

"What happened here? I thought they were stuck on a cave together."

Hiyori looked up and analyzed the page.

"Oh. They are. That's a flashback."

"Ah." Patty kept reading. "But anyway. If real life is that boring, then I think you should just wait until it gets exciting again. It can't take longer than a day."

"I don't have a day!" Yelled Hiyori, putting both hands on her head. "I have barely an hour!"

"Don't get desperate!" The American yelled back, what didn't exactly helped the situation. Even so, Hiyori breathed deeply and tried to compose herself.

"Ok, ok… I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"No. But I have to be." And with that, she slowly lowered her head and came back to sulk on the desk. Patty stared at her for a while, then sharply closed the doujin and got up, grabbing her bag.

"I came here hoping we could hang out, but it looks like I came at a bad hour…"

"Yeah… Sorry about that." Apologized Hiyori with a weak smile. Patty smiled back and patted her friend on the head.

"Good lucky with your work."

"Thanks… I'll need it."

Before Patty left the room, she turned around and said over her shoulder:

"You know… You could use your lack of inspiration to do that four panel. Just a thought." And with that she left, closing the door.

Hiyori stood there facing the door for a couple of minutes and then slowly turned to her sketchbook, a smile spreading through her face.

"Oh, the irony…" She whispered to herself, drawing a soft line on the whiteness of the paper.

* * *

**REAL FACT: ****Well, just think of me as Hiyori. Life's been boring lately, so I haven't got many ideas to write here. So I thought to myself: "Even the lack of a story is a story."**

…**Man, I should totally copyright this quote.**

**- ****TSL**


	11. Chapter 11: Dangerous Radio Song

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

Konata Izumi and her cousin Yutaka were waiting outside the Izumi residence for Yui Narumi, licensed traffic cop and Konata and Yutaka's Onee-san. The green-haired lady had called earlier and told the girls that there was an event near the building where she worked and that she wanted to take the girls to a tour. Yutaka and Konata agreed immediately.

"I wonder what kind of event Onee-chan was talking about." Said a cheerful Yutaka.

She was wearing a yellow dress and holding a small yellow bag. Konata was wearing something more informal, a sleeveless white shirt and green shorts, since she didn't really know what to expect.

"Whatever it is, I bet is good. I mean, Yui-nee-san wouldn't get so worked up for nothing, right?" Answered Konata with her typical cat-like smirk. Yutaka nodded.

"Hm!"

It didn't take long for Yui to arrive on her car. She stopped in front of the house and waved.

"Woohoo! C'mon you two, let's get going!"

Yutaka ran to the car smiling, but Konata, already familiar with the cop's driving, went a little slower. The ironic thing about her cousin was that she drove like a maniac, despite working at that traffic security department. And today, being anxious and hyper, Yui might be even more dangerous than she usually was.

Konata got into the car on the front seat and fastened her seatbelt, really tight. _Really _tight.

"So… What exactly is this event you're taking us to, Yui-nee-san?" Asked Konata, hoping that the conversation would make the cop go slower.

"Oh, it's a surprise! You'll see when you get there, so let's go!" And with that, Yui stepped on the accelerator, making Konata and Yutaka get crushed onto the seat.

The first three kilometers went by fast, but after that, the cop seemed to lose some excitement and slowed down. Konata could finally relax a little.

"Hey, Nee-san… Can I turn the radio on for a bit?" Asked the otaku.

"Oh, sure! Everything is better with music!"

Konata turned on the radio and began looking for something worth listening. Most of the songs were already overrated, and two of the radio stations were playing the same song. It was hard that way, Konata thought, frowning.

"Geez… These radios nowadays. Always playing the same—" Before she could finished, she found something.

It was an addictive beat, and the lyrics made no sense. Despite all that, Konata recognized it perfectly.

"I can't believe they're playing this on the radio!" Yelled the bluenette, suddenly. Yutaka came to the front so she could join the conversation.

"What is it, Onee-san?"

Konata didn't answer and did something strange. She lifted one arm up, and then down, according to the song's rhythm. Yutaka and Yui sweatdropped.

"Don't just stand there, join me!" Said the otaku. Yutaka blushed.

"Oh, okay! L-like this?" And with that, she copied Konata's moves, lifting the arm up and down. Konata nodded fiercely and did something even stranger. She started singing the incoherent lyrics of the song, which was actually pretty funny. Yutaka couldn't hold a giggle. Yui looked at the two girls and felt somehow left out.

"So… How's that thing again? Like this?" Asked the cop, taking one hand of the steering wheel and joining them on the song.

"Yes, yes! Exactly!" Said Konata. On the second part of the song, she stuck her other arm out, and lifted both of them up and down. Yutaka laughed and did the same. Yui giggled and did it too.

Konata's smiled vanished.

"NEE-SAN! HANDS ON THE WHEEL! HANDS ON THE WHEEL!"

"Huh? AH! SORRY, SORRY!" With a sharp turn, she avoided hitting another car. Konata sweatdropped and changed the radio channel.

* * *

**REAL FACT:**** My mother and I were coming back home from the dentist listening to my iPod. Suddenly, Miku Hatsune's 'Ievan Polkka' started playing, and I couldn't resist lifting my arms up and down. My mother liked it and started doing it too. And we almost crashed the car. Way to go, mom!**

**- TSL**


	12. Chapter 12: Seven Year Old, huh?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

"I can't believe it... Konata is the one who invites us and then she's the one who's late!" Kagami complained to her classmates, Ayano and Misao, while waiting for the blue-haired otaku to show up, in front of her own house.

Konata invited the three girls to hang out at a new library that's just opened near the station, claiming that they should be there as early as possible, since it would probably be crowded with people in a Saturday. So there they were, at 9:00am, and Konata didn't even get out of her house yet.

"Ah, chill out Hiiragi! Chibi is probably just finishing dressing up or something." Said Misao, putting both arms behind her head, lazily. Ayano nodded, a pleasant smile taking care of her face.

"Misa-chan is right. I'm sure Izumi-san is already—"

On that exact moment, the three girls spotted a mass of blue hair coming downstairs in a rush, running on their direction.

"Hey guys! Sorry about that, really!" Said Konata, panting a little. Kagami's expression softened for a millisecond before becoming enraged again. She crossed her arms.

"Next time you tell somebody to meet at a certain time, be sure you're there before them!" Argued her, frowning.

Konata smirked and rubbed her head teasingly on Kagami's arm.

"You didn't need to worry about me, Kagamin! I'm fine!"

The tsundere blushed and punched Konata on the head. "I'm not worried about you!"

Misao and Ayano greeted the otaku with a small bow.

"Good morning, Izumi-san."

"Hey Chibi! Thanks for inviting us to come too!"

"Hey guys," Konata greeted back. "I'm glad you could come! I'm sure you'll love it there. Let's get going!"

And with that, she started walking down the street. Misao tagged along with her, while Kagami and Ayano followed them. Kagami sighed.

"I swear... Sometimes I really worry about their future…"

Ayano giggled.

"I'm sure that when the time comes, Izumi-san and Misa-chan will be able to take on their responsibilities."

"I really hope so... If they keep it up like this, they'll never grow up!"

The four girls kept walking and talking for a while. The empty streets and the clean skies made that cold winter day a little warmer, so they could take off their coats. Birds chirped on the trees and the sunlight reflected warmly on the roofs of the houses. A soft wind shook the trees slightly, making a ruffling sound above.

As they reached the corner and turned, the girls faced a sudden mass of people, realizing that they were probably near the new library.

"Wow, it's full already!" Said Misao, stunned. Ayano and Kagami nodded. Konata groaned a bit.

"Oh man… I hoped we'd be able to make it without trouble…"

"Is this place that good?" Asked Kagami.

"Judging by the line, I'd say it is pretty popular." Replied Ayano. Konata sighed.

"Well… Guess we'll have to wait for a bit. You guys are okay with it, right?"

Misao and Ayano nodded with a cheerful "Hm!" while Kagami nodded too, but sweatdropping at the same time.

Ten minutes passed by quickly. The line of people moved inch by inch, and finally the girls managed to get inside the library.

Now, Kagami couldn't deny; it _was_ pretty impressive. The place was huge and a golden color flowed through the floor and the walls because of the window's glasses. Lamps hanged on the ceiling and the moment they got in, all they could see was the first floor downstairs, with innumerous shelves, totally stuffed with books. All of them let a sound of amazement out.

"Wow… This place is incredible, Chibi!" Misao spoke first.

"It is indeed! I've never seen so many books at once!" Said Ayano, with shiny eyes.

"Ok, I'll hand it to you… This place is amazing." Kagami was the less excited of them all, but just because she didn't want to lose all her pride. Konata smirked.

"I told you. But this is just the beginning! Let's go downstairs!"

The four of them walked towards the first floor, where most of the books were. When they got there, the first thing that appeared in front of their eyes was a giant pouf. Konata and Misao looked at each other.

"Weee!" The two of them ran and yelled, jumping on the pouf on their stomachs and arms wide open. Kagami and Ayano sweatdropped.

"I totally knew you'd do that…" Said the tsundere, sighing. Konata and Misao sat straight, laughing.

"Like you never did that, Kagamin!" Said Konata, teasingly. Kagami blushed.

"Of course I did… But I was seven years-old!"

The two girls got up and started looking around, like nothing happened. Some people stared at them discreetly, and Kagami blushed even more with embarrassment.

"I can't believe they act like nothing happened…"

"Oh, don't worry about it Hiiragi-san. It was just a temporary act of happiness." Ayano tried to make her feel better.

Two minutes after that scene, a little boy came running downstairs. He seemed excited, and Kagami concluded that it was probably his first time on the library too. But the boy's eyes went straight to the pouf.

"Weee!"

He threw himself at it, the exact way as Konata and Misao did, and giggled at that. A dark aura involved Kagami as she sweatdropped and looked over at her friends, who were cheerfully reading a picture's book.

_It is true… The really do have the mentality of a seven year-old! THIS IS NOT RIGHT, DAMN IT!_

* * *

**REAL FACT: My friends and I went to this library the other day. The first thing we spotted was these three colorful poufs, and the first thing we did was jumping on them, yelling "Wee!"**

**Right after that, a little boy came running downstairs and did the same thing. That's when we realized that we **_**did **_**have the IQ of a seven year-old. We already knew that, but… Having proofs made the truth hurt a little XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Not a Church's Song

**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

Hiyori Tamura was seated on the car's front seat with her mother, listening to her iPod while trying to think of a new story. Music usually inspired her, but this time, the songs that appeared randomly weren't so romantic or epic, so she'd listened to forty six songs until now, skipping each one of them after listening for ten seconds.

With her head rested on a hand, Hiyori looked out of the window dreamingly, as if she was on her own little world.

"…And after we get home you need to finish cleaning your room. Have you even realized how messy it is?" Said Tamura-san, Hiyori's mother.

"Uh-huh…" The girl mumbled, not really paying attention. She skipped to another song.

"We're having visits today, and I don't want them to have a bad impression of you. Do you?"

"Sure…" Sighing, she skipped again.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Oh, please take these things off your ear while I'm talking to you."

"Of course, mother…" Hiyori blinked and skipped another song, not moving a muscle except her finger. Tamura-san stared at her daughter for a second and then sighed, paying attention to the road again.

_Maybe setting it on random wasn't a good—_

But the next song made her stop complaining. It started with a clock ticking and then sounding its bell. A penetrating voice then started low, getting her note higher and higher. Hiyori knew this song too well, and it probably was what she needed right now to form a plot.

_That's it! I should change my style!_

"Oh, look how beautiful!" Her mother's voice sounded cheerful, and Hiyori actually stopped and turned around. They were passing in front of a church. A really stunning church, with huge stained glasses painted in different tones of red and blue.

"Wow…" Whispered Hiyori with widened eyes.

She hardly ever saw a church like that on her way home. Most of the religious buildings she ever came across were temples her family used to visit on Christmas and New Year's. Tamura-san turned to her daughter, smiling.

"Amazing, isn't it? I think it's just opened."

"Yeah, it's really great!" Agreed Hiyori. The song on her ears reached the chorus and that made Hiyori realize that she was still listening to it. And another realization crushed her like a rock, making her feel really bad all of a sudden.

_I don't think I__'m supposed to be listening to a song about incest… While looking at a church…_

Sweatdropping and blushing, Hiyori turned her head sharply to the side and adjusted her glasses. Her mother cocked her head.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing!"

_I just hope I don't get divine punishment or anything! I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry!_

* * *

**REAL FACT: I was on the car today and on my way home I spotted the church that's near my house. Then 'Adolescence', by Rin and Len Kagamine started to play. I was kind of embarrassed and look at the church with an apologetic look, hoping it would forgive me for that. **

**There are no coincidences… Only the inevitable. **


	14. Chapter 14: Just Mix Them Up

**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

"Alright, I've got good news for everyone! Our class, due to its excellent behavior, will have the opportunity to participate in a voluntary work on the weekend!"

The teacher from Kagami's class announced the news cheerfully on that hot spring day. "The ones interested in participating please sign their names. I'll give you a list of the places we were allowed to visit. Choose carefully; I'll tell you the result tomorrow, ok?"

Then the list was passed around as the bell rang. Once Kihara-sensei left, Misao turned around to face Kagami and Ayano.

"A voluntary work! That looks nice, doesn't it?"

"It sure does." Replied Kagami, "I'll have to tell Tsukasa I won't be home Saturday. I'm sure she'll be jealous, she loves stuff like this."

"Tsukasa-chan really looks like someone who would like to volunteer!" Said Ayano smiling pleasantly. Misao looked around, looking for the list.

"What kind of places do you think we'll have to choose?"

"Calm down, the list is almost here." Scolded Kagami.

And in fact, a minute later, the sheet of paper arrived at Misao's table. She read the options tapping her lips with a pencil, softly and humming a thoughtful tune.

…Two minutes passed and she _still _hasn't decided.

"Just pick one already!" Kagami finally exploded, making Misao jump on her seat.

"It's too hard! There are too many options, Hiiragi!" Cried her, sinking on her table. "Here, pick one for me, will you?"

Misao handed over the list to the tsundere.

"I can't choose for you! You need to learn how to make your own decisions, you know!" Yelled Kagami, irritated. But Misao only snored, which didn't make the situation any better. Another vein popped on Kagami's head. Sweatdropping and smiling nervously, Ayano grabbed the list and chose one place at random for her friend, much to Kagami's displeasure.

"Come now Hiiragi-chan, there are other people waiting." Explained Ayano as she marked down her own choice. She passed the paper to Kagami right after.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sighed her, defeated. Picking the place she wanted to go, the list was finally passed behind.

* * *

On the next day, Kihara-sensei arrived at the class and said he would be making the announcement. Misao could barely contain herself on the chair, an action that received several complaints from Kagami Hiiragi.

"Well, I counted the votes yesterday, and there was a surprise," The teacher wrote two names on the board. "There was a tie between the Kabokawa Orphanage, and the Saitama Cancer Hospital. We'll have another voting today to decide between these two places."

"A tie?" Exclaimed Misao, turning to Kagami and Ayano. "Aw, man! I can't believe we'll have to wait _another _day to decide!"

"Calm down! Didn't you hear Kihara-sensei? We'll decide right now! Why the hurry, anyway?" Asked Kagami, crossing her arms.

"I hate waiting…" Misao frowned. She looked at the board. "So… We need to choose between visiting the kids with cancer or the orphans?"

"Well to be really blunt, yeah…" Replied the tsundere.

"I see…" The brown-haired girl looked at the board again, putting a thoughtful finger on her chin and concentrating really hard on something. After a while in silence, Misao finally snapped her fingers and exclaimed:

"I got it! If we have to decide between orphans or children with cancer, why not _orphans _with cancer?"

Kagami and Ayano hung their mouths open.

"H-how can you say something like that?" Yelled both of them, receiving weird looks from their classmates and the teacher.

* * *

**REAL FACT:****When my class had to vote between visiting an orphanage or a cancer hospital for our volunteer work, my friend simply exclaimed that if we couldn't decide between any of them, we might as well mix them both. My reaction? Laughing like crazy. But now that I look back at it, it's a horrible thing to say XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Excuses

**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

Small drops of water fell on the Iwasaki Residence's windows as the rain kept growing worse and worse. Minami Iwasaki was silently reading a book on her room, with her windows closed because of the wind. She hated to admit it, but since she was little she had a terrible fear of storms. The wind, the rain and the worst of them all, the thunders, made her shiver until today.

Minami hoped that the storm would pass in a bit, so she sat on her bed to read, going along with the theory that if you're entertained enough, the noise outside wouldn't bother you. But this theory was proving to be a failure until now.

Another thunder made a big noise outside, and Minami flinched. She trembled from head to toe, burying her face on her book even more. The letters were already unreadable in the eyes of Minami, but as long as she had something to hold onto, she thought it would be fine.

"M-maybe I should c-call Yutaka…" She murmured to herself. She'd always imagined her friend being as scared of storms as her, so maybe they could share the fear.

Slowly, Minami got out of her bed, placing the book on her pillow. Her body refused to move, but she forced herself to reach the door. The phone was downstairs and her mother wasn't home to bring it to her. She would have to go by herself.

"I can do this…"

Breathing deeply, Minami began to make her way to the living room, one step at a time. The wind made ghostly noises that were amplified by the hallway, and Minami almost stopped right there.

_No, Yutaka is scared. I must comfort her._

That was her made-up excuse to reach the phone as soon as possible. And somehow it seemed to work. Her legs moved and she finally reached the stairs.

At this exact moment, though, Minami spotted an extremely brilliant light from one of the windows. She didn't have time to register that the noise would be enormous, so when the thunder finally decided to burst, she wasn't prepared. The noise was deafening. With a yelp, Minami ran downstairs as fast as she could, with her hands on her ears.

When she arrived at the living room, Minami stumbled on something big and fluffy that made her fall and roll on the floor. The thunder's noise was still lingering in the air, and when Minami looked up, she spotted Cherry laid down in front of the stairs, sleeping. The dog slowly raised her head and looked lazily over at Minami.

"Cherry!" The girl ran to her dog and hugged it. "It's okay now. Don't worry, that w-was only a thunder. It can't hurt you, you know? D-did you know that when the noise happens, the thunder a-already fell? So it's fine, you don't need to be scared, okay?"

Cherry cocked her head to the side, not understanding a single thing. But as long as Minami had some excuse to pretend to be brave, it didn't matter.

* * *

**REAL FACT:**** Today was raining like crazy. I'm not a particular fan of storms, especially not thunders. But I also don't want to be taken as the little kid who's still afraid of the rain, you know? So when this huge thunder crashed near my house, I ran to the living room and hugged my cat, saying that it would be ok, and explaining to her why the rain couldn't hurt her. She didn't even move, but I felt better about myself, so there.**


	16. Chapter 16: Sore Loser!

**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

"Hey, I'm here!" Kagami said, opening the door that led to Konata's room. The otaku was sitting in front of the computer as usual, navigating through the internet. She turned to her friend.

"Oh, hey Kagamin! Wanna join me?"

Kagami walked into the room and sat on Konata's bed, placing her bag beside her.

"I don't think so… I'm not really into the games you play, you know that." Said her.

"But I'm looking for a new type of game to play! Can't you help me?"

The tsundere sighed. She looked over at the computer screen and then back to Konata. Giving up, she got up and dragged a small bench towards the computer, sitting beside the otaku.

"Fine, fine… What kind of game are you looking for?" Asked her.

"I want to try a different type of online game. There is this one that you have to guess what are the name of the song playing and the name of the band just by listening to a small piece of the music. Want to try?" Asked Konata.

"Okay, let's do it." Kagami nodded.

The first song appeared. It was a simple melody, followed by a woman's vocal, but neither of the girls knew it.

"Oh man, I'm not really good with these types of songs. Do you know?" Asked Konata, helpless. Kagami shook her head.

"No, I don't… But there is a way you can find it easily."

"How?" Konata cocked her head to the side.

Kagami frowned. "You just listen to the lyrics, type them on Go*gle, and there. You can find any song that way." She was quite surprised that Konata wouldn't know something simple as that. The otaku raised her eyebrows.

"Let's try it then!"

The girls listened to the song's lyrics and Konata typed everything that she could get. After twenty seconds, the music stopped. Konata pressed enter and indeed, the first result showed the song that was being played. She typed the name and the band and clicked the 'Next' button. The song was correct.

"Wow, you were right! You _can_ find it that easily!" Said the bluenette, excited. Kagami sweatdropped.

"But then what's the point of this game? It'll be easy to figure out all of the songs!"

"Yeah… Maybe you're right. But let's do it once more!"

The tsundere sighed. Konata pressed enter and the next song started to play. Both of them leaned in to listen to the lyrics when they started, but after the twenty seconds were up, the song stopped. No lyrics were sung whatsoever.

"Aw, come on!" Exclaimed Kagami, frustrated. Konata smirked and tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Your plan has flaws, Kagamiin~"

Kagami blushed furiously and got up.

"I told you I wasn't into your stupid games!"

"You're a sore loser! Never give up without trying, Kagami! Never!" Konata kept her tease. The tsundere blushed even more.

"I am not! This game is stupid!"

"Sore loser! Sore loser!

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**REAL FACT:**** My friend and I were playing this song game on the computer and I realized that we could easily find any song just by typing the song's lyrics. We got so excited when the first one was right that when the second one started playing but without any lyrics, we lost our interest COMPLETELY. Stupid game.**

**- TSL**


	17. Chapter 17: Fanfictions Frustrations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION**_**.**

* * *

Izumi Wakase looked around, checking if she was indeed alone on her room and if her door was properly closed in case somebody tried to enter silently and sneak up on her. Not that this was likely to happen, since her mother had clearly told her that she would be out for the day, as well as her father and brother, thus allowing her to stay at home with no one around, quietly and peacefully. Still, it didn't hurt to check if they were really already gone.

After a quick look on the living room and kitchen, Izumi finally relaxed and came back to her room, turning on the computer.

"Finally some time to check on the updates. I haven't logged on for so long, I'm sure there's going to be something new."

Waiting patiently for the computer to turn on, Izumi stretched her muscles. Her computer was the place where she found occasional happiness when her friends weren't' around.

It was also the place to check on anime and manga updates.

With a melodious sound that indicated that the machine was now fully operant, Izumi grabbed the mouse and moved it swiftly, clicking, reading and writing in an impressive speed. She smiled with every new about her favorite anime and about the soon-to-be released ones.

"Great! I can't wait to watch this one! Ah… This one seems awesome too! Wow! No way, I can't believe they're making a second season!"

Her joy seemed never ending. After a little more than half-an-hour, she decided to check on her second favorite site. Closing the window and opening a new one, Izumi hit the keyboard with her fingertips and soon arrived to her destiny.

"Ok… let's see if somebody wrote something new while I was gone."

Like lots of other people, Wakase liked to read the interesting fanfictions on this popular site. It gave her the power to imagine the scene happening as if it was real, and she could spend the rest of the day wishing that that event had actually happened on the show. Since she wasn't a good artist, drawing said scene wasn't something she could do to give it a little more authenticity. But this wasn't her main concern.

Her eyes scanned the page that had just downloaded. She frowned.

"Nothing? Not even a single update, a single new story?" She went back to the main page and clicked on another link, "Oh, well… Then let's see if there's something new on this one."

Again, frustration.

"I can't believe it. I've been AFK for at least four days! Nobody had the decency to write while I was gone?"

She clicked in another fandom.

"Nothing here either!"

Another.

"…"

And the last link that was worth checking.

"Anything! Unbelievable!"

Irritated, Wakase leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms, pouting. She knew that the people who wrote all those stories were fans just like her, and that they probably also had to go to school and study; they also had to live their lives after all. But somewhat this thought didn't make her feel less angry with her favorite authors.

"She hasn't updated for at least a month. A _month! _What can she be doing that's so important? And what about him? His stories were always so short, but lately he hasn't even written a one-shot!"

Izumi sighed. Grabbing the mouse again, she came back to the first page.

"Oh well… If I can't have new stories, then I might as well read the old ones… Now, where is that one? Oh, found it!"

And with that she clicked and focused on the screen. The story she picked was particularly one of her favorites. But Izumi had read it so many times already, that when the climax arrived, she couldn't feel that tugging feeling on her stomach she normally did. The story had become – dare she say – boring. Izumi sighed.

"It's not like it was something new anyway. Oh! I haven't read this one for a while." She clicked on it.

Again, the feeling wasn't the same. Izumi frowned.

"Geez… This won't do. Maybe I should check if that other section has new stories. I'm sure they do, this anime has become so popular lately. There's always something new going on there."

Making the decision, Izumi came back to the main page and clicked on the link she wanted. And indeed, that section was full of new stories. A small smile came back to her lips as she scrolled down, reading the summaries.

"Hmm… Doesn't look good… That's not even Japanese. No. Too long. Too short! Hmm… No, I don't like this pairing that much. Who would write something like that?"

After what seemed an eternity reading the longest of summaries, Izumi checked in what page she was and stared, surprised, at the number three on the page's bottom.

"Three? And there are still two thousand pages to go? How famous is this thing anyway?"

She hesitated for a moment, but her laziness won over and she finally closed the site. Her will to search for anything else had suddenly vanished and with a sigh, Izumi turned off the computer. She got up and walked slowly towards her bed, letting herself fall on the soft cushion. She looked at the ceiling for a while with a neutral expression. Then waterfall-like tears fell through her face.

_How come my favorite fandoms have always like, four pages and are never updated, and when I finally find another fandom I like that have lots of updates everyday I get lazy and don't feel like reading anything anymore? _

* * *

**REAL FACT: I just realized that this happens to me a lot. My favorite sections here on are always so small and unnoticed, so there are not many updates, and when I go to a larger fandom I just get lazy and don't feel like searching for something worth reading. Does this happen to you too?**

**- TSL **


	18. Chapter 18: Bee Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION**_**.**

* * *

It was a breezy and cloudy day, and the Izumi Residence found itself in a state of peace and tranquility. Yutaka had kindly made a hot cup of tea for her uncle and cousin, and now the three of them were gathered around the living room table watching a program about delicious cakes. Yutaka's eyes were shiny and she occasionally let out a few oh's and ah's when different cakes appeared on the screen. Konata wore her usual cat-like smirk and occasionally took sips of her drink. Soujirou smiled and also occasionally sipped the beverage.

"You really like sweets and stuff, don't you, Yu-chan?" Asked Konata. Yutaka turned to her cousin and nodded, blushing slightly.

"I do! Their colors and formats look so delicious. Don't you think so, Onee-san?"

"They sure do." Konata looked side-ways and added, silently, "I bet Kagami also loves to watch these just to give a good look on the things that she knows will only make her fat~"

"Did you say something, Onee-san?" Yutaka cocked her head sideways, and the otaku only shook her head and came back to her tea. The room stood silent for a while, with only the television sound reaching their ears.

Suddenly, Soujirou sat up straight.

"Ah, I almost forgot! Hey, Konata, what day is it?"

Konata blinked, putting a thoughtful finger on her chin. After a couple of seconds, she sighed.

"Eh… I don't know. Go take a look at the kitchen's calendar."

Soujirou got up and walked to the kitchen. Yutaka and Konata accompanied the man with her eyes, only to watch him return soon.

"It's October eight." He sighed in relief, "I thought I had missed the deadline… I still have a few days to go."

"Writing another story, dad?" Asked Konata, shifting on her seat. Soujirou nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm already at the end of it. I have been lazy lately, though." He rubbed the back of his head. Yutaka giggled and focused her attention back at the TV.

After the show was over, Konata excused herself from the table and went up to her room. She needed to catch up with some things on her computer now, and she decided that she had spent enough time with her family.

Closing the door, she turned on the computer and waited patiently for it to work. The otaku swung from one side to the other, humming an anime tune in the meanwhile. She then stopped and frowned.

"Wait a second…"

Konata recalled the whole conversation on the living room.

"_It's October eight. I thought I had missed the deadline…"_

"_It's October eight."_

_October eight._

Widening her eyes, Konata jumped off her seat and grabbed her calendar, where a big star circled the date and said: **AYA-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY!**

"I… I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT WHAT DAY TODAY WAS! I POSTED A HAPPY BIRTHDAY MESSAGE ON EVERY FORUM I COULD FIND EARLIER! HOW COME I FORGOT IT JUST NOW? I… I AM A HORRIBLE FAN! HORRIBLE I SAY!"

And with this, she let the calendar fall on the ground and slowly curled herself in a little ball, swinging in a fetal position. The computer was finally working, but Konata Izumi was too depressed to use it just now.

…But just for now.

* * *

**REAL FACT: Today was the birthday of one idol of mine, and I wished him a happy birthday, like a good little fan. I knew exactly what day today was because of it. But at night, when a random person asked me what day today was, I completely forgot. Only later on I came to realize what I've done. I felt so ashamed. **

**- TSL**


End file.
